


And the Wineglasses Sang

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Future Fic, Mentions of Lance Hunter, Mentions of Skye's Parents, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson are reunited after her time at Afterlife. (A sort of future fic/alternate ending for 'Melinda'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Wineglasses Sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cedara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedara/gifts).



> I couldn't resist the idea of Skye showing Coulson the 'trick' with the wineglasses singing.

Skye's beginning to feel a little giddy with all the recent relocations – from the Playground to The Retreat, from The Retreat to Afterlife, and now from Afterlife to the new, as-yet-unnamed, base which Coulson's secretly had built to house the Gifteds he's been gathering and bringing to safety out of the reach of HYDRA, or anyone else who might want to take advantage of them now that old SHIELD is gone. All those different places in the space of just a few days, it's dizzying.

After she got here this afternoon, she'd spent a couple of hours talking to Coulson and Andrew (and it had been a big surprise to see Andrew here, to know that he'd been helping Coulson with his secret plans all this time). She'd told the two men about Afterlife – its whole set-up, the role of Jiaying, everything.

"How do you feel about having found both your parents now?" Andrew asked.

Skye shrugged. "How would you feel, knowing your long-lost mother is actually immortal, and can literally come back from being cut to pieces? Beats his party trick – " She nodded at Coulson, who sat in the chair beside hers, "hollow, I reckon." She saw Coulson roll his eyes a little at this, and smirked at him.

"But you didn't want to stay with her, and your father?" Andrew pressed.

She pulled a face. "Not so much. I'm not sure how much I trust Jiaying – and I know I can't trust my father. Besides, SHIELD's my family. Just 'cos they share my DNA, doesn't make them my family, not really."

They'd gone on to discuss Skye's control of her powers, but it hadn't escaped her notice that Coulson had looked touched when she'd declared that SHIELD was her family.

Now she's about to have dinner with Coulson in his office, and while she's excited at the prospect, she also feels nervous – she hasn't forgotten his speech on board the Quinjet, in which he'd compared her to Lola, and called her beautiful. She thinks she'll remember that speech until her dying day. Nor can she forget the way he'd hugged her before going back to the Playground, before Gonzales sent his goons after her. She's not sure how things stand between them now – too much happened before she got the chance to explore what his declaration meant. 

She reaches Coulson's new office and pauses in the doorway, leaning against the frame, hands in the pockets of her red dress, and watches him for a moment: he's wearing fitted jeans and an open-neck shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and he looks completely unlike Director Coulson at the moment.

"Hey," she calls, and he looks up from the file that's open on his desk, and smiles broadly at her, the lines around his eyes deepening.

"Hey yourself." He shuts the file promptly, gets to his feet and circles the desk to walk towards her. "Glad you didn't get lost," he tells her, and she chuckles, but before she can speak, his hands clasp her upper arms and he stares at her, drinking her in, she thinks, and she stares right back, 'cos fair's fair after all.

"I'm so glad you're here," he tells her, and she smirks. 

"Yeah, I heard all about your meltdown from Hunter," she teases, and he rolls his eyes, but he's blushing a bit too. "The only let down is that you didn't grow a Beard of Sorrow, or at least a bit of scruff."

"A Beard of Sorrow?" he asks, sounding baffled. 

Skye chuckles again, then leans in and wraps her arms around him, and he embraces her, pressing his cheek to her hair. She feels him heave a deep sigh, and she can't blame him. "We need to talk," she says softly.

"Yeah," he agrees. "But let's have dinner first."

"Okay." She turns her head and nuzzles the side of his neck, just by his ear, and is startled when a shudder goes through him. She pulls back, looking worriedly at him. "Sorry – " she begins, but he cuts her off immediately, "Don't be."

She raises her eyebrows, and he pulls her back against him. "We'll talk about this after we eat," he says, "but let's eat now."

"Okay," she repeats, and when she pulls away again, he lets her, then wraps his fingers around hers and leads her across the office to where two places have been laid at the end of the conference table. He seats her across the corner of the table, pulling the chair out, then pushing it back in for her, and she suppresses a giggle – sometimes he's amazingly old-fashioned, especially about the 'courtesies', but she likes that quality in him, and reckons it wouldn't hurt if people in general were more old-fashioned when it comes to this kind of thing.

"I'll be back in a minute," he tells her, and goes out quickly. 

Skye looks around the office in his absence, noticing that it looks quite like the one at the Playground – only this time the windows are real. She doesn't have time for more than a quick glance around before Coulson returns carrying a tray on which two plates of food are sitting. He sets it down on the table beside her, and passes her one of the plates, then moves around to his own place and sets down the other. 

"I was half expecting grilled cheese," she teases him, looking at the steak, fries, and salad, and smirks when he blushes, "but this looks good."

"Thank you." He settles into his chair, then picks up a bottle of wine and gestures with it to her glass.

"No thanks," she says. "I'll stick with water for now."

"Does alcohol affect your powers?" he asks.

"Well I drank champagne at that dinner I had with Cal and Jiaying," she says, "and I didn't notice any difference, and I had less control then than I do now." She picks up the tall glass into which Coulson's just poured water for her, and sips, then adds, "I want to be clear-headed this evening."

"Ah." He pours himself a half glass, and when she lifts her eyebrows at him, he says, "A clear head's a good idea, but I prefer to drink wine with my steak."

Skye chuckles. "I'm such a Philistine, I know."

"You're not," he says earnestly, then flushes, and concentrates on his food.

They don't remain silent for long – Skye's got too many questions about his covert activities, and talking about the Welcome Wagon, and the Gifteds, feels like a safer option while they eat.

After dinner, Skye tells him she wants to show him something.

"Your powers?" he asks, little-boy eager, and she smirks.

"Yeah. Have you got some more wine glasses? Eight in total?"

His eyebrows go up. "Yeah, but I thought you weren't drinking?"

"No, I'm not – I'm gonna play for you."

He looks slightly bemused, then shakes his head, and says, "I'll be back." He takes their empty plates and dishes away, returning a few moments later with more wineglasses, and Skye sets them out in a line, then pours some water into each one from the water jug on the table, before she backs up.

"You know how to make a wineglass sing, right?" she asks, and he grins, then dips his fingertip into the nearest glass, wets it, running it around the rim of the glass to make it chime. He takes a step back, and Skye thinks of warning him to move further away in case there's a repeat of the first time she tried this – but she's got this now, she knows that, so she says nothing, and just concentrates. 

The glass next to the one Coulson began with soon starts to sing, and within a few moments they're all chiming, and he looks like a kid who got exactly what he wanted for Christmas, which makes Skye flush with pleasure.

If she'd left it at that, the evening might've turned out very differently, but she's bent on impressing him, and she's practised this, so she closes her eyes to concentrate better (otherwise the sight of Coulson's ridiculously happy dork face is going to distract her), and hears the 'notes' from the glasses begin to change, some higher, some lower, as she changes the vibrations on each one.

When she opens her eyes again, Coulson's looking at her in such a way that she cannot doubt for one minute longer that he truly loves her, and as the thought distracts her, breaking her concentration, the glasses explode, just like the first time she did this with Jiaying. Of course Coulson takes the full brunt of it – his shirt soaked to transparency in a moment, and a small cut appearing on his cheek from one of the flying shards of glass.

"Oh my god, Coulson, I am so sorry!" She rushes towards him, slightly panicked, but he's laughing joyously, and he catches her in his arms as she reaches him, and pulls her body against his, then begins kissing her with a hunger that makes her shiver with pleasure.

She moans his name into his mouth as he sucks on her bottom lip, and he slides his hands down her body to cup her ass, pressing her to him so that she can be in no doubt that he wants her.

And good god, can he kiss. She's suspected he'd be a good kisser, if she ever got the chance to try that with him, but he's far better than she'd imagined, and between the kissing and the way his hands are roaming up and down her body, she soon feels like they need to lie down before they continue this.

"Phil," she whispers, pulling back reluctantly, then placing her hand over his mouth when he tries to dive in and resume the kissing. "Can we go somewhere more private, please?"

He scrapes his teeth over the palm of her hand, then slides his tongue over the same spot, and she groans, then pulls away completely.

"Private," she tells him sternly.

"My quarters," he says, and grabs her hand, tugging gently, and leads her out into the hallway, passing an open doorway which she sees is a small kitchen, then through a second door, into a very comfortable looking bedroom.

"Nice digs," she says, grinning at him, and he smirks at her, then lets go of her hand long enough to turn and lock the door, which makes her smirk right back. 

"Do you want to talk first, or – "

"Phil, I don't need to talk to you right now – your face and your body have answered all the questions I had before." She reaches down to cup him through the thick denim of his jeans, and he moans in her ear, then nips at the lobe.

"Fuck, Skye."

"Mmhmm." She can only hum an agreement for the moment, because Coulson's doing deliciously good things with his tongue and teeth on the side of her neck that's driving her quite wild with desire. 

She unbuttons his shirt, then tugs it free of his jeans, and slides her hands up his torso - he's such a compact, well-muscled man, and she thinks, not for the first time, that no one would seriously believe he's in his fifties. As her hands reach the middle of his chest, she pulls back to get her first look at his scar, but he grabs her chin and tilts her head up towards his face.

"Don't look," he whispers, his tone pleading.

She kisses him softly on the mouth. "I'm going to look," she tells him firmly. "I want to see it, because if it hadn't been for that scar and what happened to cause it, we wouldn't be where we are now." 

She slips her left hand under the back of his shirt and slides her hand up to cover the scar there, then she pulls the front of his shirt aside to look at the ridge of puckered flesh on his chest.

"Skye." He whispers her name and she lifts her eyes to his, then leans in and again kisses him softly.

"Relax, Phil," she says, then she nips at his chin, before dropping her head to begin dragging her tongue carefully down the length of his scar. She hears him gasp, and waits to see if he is going to push her away, but he simply clings to her shoulders.

She kisses her way back up the scar, then kisses him properly, sliding her tongue inside his mouth as she slips off his wet shirt, then wraps both arms around him again. 

When they pull apart, she moves her mouth to his ear and asks softly, "Okay?"

His reply sounds choked, so she leans back and sees that he looks like he might cry. "Hey," she calls. She unwraps her arm, and cups his cheek in her right hand, drawing her thumb across his cheekbone. "Are you really okay?"

"I love you," he says, and she feels her insides swoop with excitement.

"I love you, too, Phil," she tells him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Now, how about we get into that big comfy bed of yours?"

That makes him smile properly, then she yelps in shock as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her across to the bed.

"You were wearing this dress when I offered you the job," he observes, looking happy at the recollection.

"And then flirted madly with me in your _flying_ car," she says, smirking up at him as he lowers her onto the bed.

His smirk is, she's sure, even bigger than hers. "I have to make a confession," he says, and she thinks his tone does sound confessional.

"Oh yes?"

"I – uh – I wanted to kiss you that afternoon."

Skye snickers. "That's okay, Phil, 'cos I wanted to do more than just kiss you."

"You did?" 

She's touched by how surprised he sounds. "Oh yeah. If I'd thought I could have got away with it, I'd have jumped you."

He blushes, looking thoroughly charmed at the idea, and she reaches up to pull him down over her. 

"I really need you to fuck me, Phil," she whispers in his ear, and he moans her name in a very low tone that makes her even wetter than she already is; her breasts feel heavy, her nipples are achingly hard, and her pussy is throbbing and wet. She grabs at the belt on his jeans, and he pulls back.

"Shoes, first," he tells her, and she chuckles, watching as he bends down and removes shoes and socks, before climbing up onto the bed with her. He ditches her boots over the side, then lies beside her.

Skye smirks, then grabs his belt, and unbuckles, unbuttons, and unzips, before sliding her hand inside to find hot, hard flesh straining against his jeans. He moans loudly, and she immediately sits up, then moves to straddle his thighs.

"Take my dress off," she tells him, and his eyes go wide, then he surges up from the bed and gives her a bruisingly hard kiss, before unzipping her dress, and tugging it up and over her head, revealing her lemon yellow bra and panties.

"So gorgeous," he tells her in a sort of awed whisper, his hands running up her back to unclasp her bra, before he leans in and kisses her as he slips her bra off.

"Let's get naked," she says, smirking, and he chuckles, then tips her off him so he can begin removing his jeans. 

She grabs the tight denim and tugs, then can't help gaping when his cock springs free.

"Like what you see?" he asks, his tone a little coy.

Skye licks her lips deliberately, then leans down and blows a puff of air over the swollen head, making him groan. "Oh yeah, Phil, I like that. I like that a lot."

She finishes tugging off his jeans and tosses them onto the floor, then stands up and yanks her panties off. They follow his jeans, and she kneels over him, reaching down for his prick.

"Wait," he says, sounding breathless, and she gives him a puzzled look. "Condoms."

She tilts her head consideringly. "I'm pretty sure you already know I'm clean," she observes. "You know my medical history of late. And I haven't been with anyone since Miles, and that's nearly two years ago."

He blushes. "I haven't been with anyone since before I died."

"You mean you're a zombie virgin?" she asks with a giggle.

"Skye." His voice sounds a bit pained, so she leans down and kisses him. 

"Don't worry, Phil, I'll make sure your first time is good."

He glares, but she kisses him again, then slowly lowers herself down onto his rigid shaft.

"Fuck!" he gasps, and she gives him a worried look. "Tight," he clarifies.

"Sorry." She bites her lip, but he shakes his head. "Feels good."

She can't help smirking at that. "So do you." He does feel good – almost too good, in fact. And once his full length is buried inside her, she lies down on top of him and begins to kiss him slow and open-mouthed and dirty, giving herself time to adjust to how his cock fills her. As they kiss, she begins to rock her hips gently back and forth, and Coulson groans loudly.

"Like that, do you Phil?" she teases.

"Yes." He hisses his affirmative, and she chuckles.

"Told you I'd make it good for you."

"Sure you're not just trying to kill me nicely?" 

She giggles, and he groans again; she slides her hands down his torso, pushing herself back up until she's sitting up again. "Ready?"

He shakes his head, then says, "Do it."

She smirks, then begins to rock a bit faster, and as his hands clutch her hips, she begins to ride him properly, raising and lowering herself on his cock, biting her bottom lip at the wonderful sensations that are beginning to uncoil through her body.

Coulson begins to thrust up as she slides down, and she grins at him, then begins to hum.

"What's that?" he asks, sounding confused.

"That's your vibrations," she tells him. "I did tell you I can hear everything vibrating."

"You can hear me?" He sounds startled now, and she nods.

"Yeah. You sound happy, and sexy, and a little bit naughty."

His eyes go wide and he blushes in what Skye considers a most adorable manner. "Oh god," he groans. "I'm never gonna be able to hide anything from you again, am I?"

She giggles. "You weren't that good at hiding stuff from me anyway," she points out.

He rolls his eyes, and as she sinks down onto him, she leans forward to kiss him, then nips at his bottom lip. "I like it," she whispers. "And I promise you'll like it, too, once you get used to it."

He wraps his arms around her. "I like _you_ ," he says emphatically, "everything about you."

"Including this?"

"Yes." He kisses her back, then rolls them over so she's beneath him. "I'm going to fuck you, now," he says firmly, and she chuckles, then realises that she's the happiest she's ever been tonight, and it's down to Coulson. She wraps her arms and legs around him, then nips at his lip again. 

"Go on then," she says, like it's a dare.

He smirks, and begins to thrust hard and fast, then he slips his hand between them, his fingers finding her clit with ease.

It's all over very quickly after that, and as Skye lies breathless beside Coulson, she feels glad she broke the wineglasses earlier.


End file.
